The Untold Tale Outside Her Fairy Tales
by Felouse
Summary: On a night of heavy down pour Nodoka reads a story which could lead to more then she thought from a certain someone. I suck at summarys sorry WARNING Shoujo-ai story Nodokax? unknown person is surprise hope you all enjoy.


Disclaimer – The characters in this story do not belong to me they belong to the creator of Negima, Ken Akamatsu.

--

The Untold Tale Outside Her Fairy Tales

The night was dreary as hard rain falls hit the windows making loud but bearable banging sounds which filled the small dark apartment like residence, no other sound could be heard during the night as the winds were gentle tonight. It was then a slight noise could be heard from a bedroom, slight shuffling noises from bed sheets and another sound of rustling from something else.

Though dark there was a tiny source of light from a lamp pointed directed mainly to one bed, the bottom bunk of the bed to be exact. A soft feminine sigh could be heard the occupant of the bed placed her book down on her lap to turn another page.

Even in the darkness with only one dimly lit light source it was not hard to make out the female reader with short purple hair but slightly longer bangs to the sides but most of her body was covered in the sheets so not much of her body could be seen save for the simple pink shirt for sleeping in.

The late night reader brought the book closer to her face once more as if sucked deeper into the story she was reading and thus becoming emotionally involved with not only the plot but also the characters she imagined in the development.

She continued to read every single word carefully as she became immersed, imagining how each scene played out as she let all the details play out into her mind.

Suddenly something wrapped its arms around her waist in one quick movement, she tried to shriek out in surprise but her mouth was covered by the unknown figure's hand to muffle the scream to keep her quiet.

After she went quiet the figure removed its hand from her mouth and softly nuzzled against her causing a blush to go across her face.

"Late night reading, Nodoka?" the figure asked softly.

Upon recognising the voice, the girl known as Nodoka smiled lightly while picking up the book she dropped from her shock earlier.

"Yeah, reading a chapter of a book sometimes helps me sleep." she replied softly and quietly for only each other to hear.

The figure smiled as its chin rested on her shoulder taking a quick read of the story the young book worm was getting into.

"Looks interesting… do these sorts of stories always interest you?" the person holding the librarian girl asked in a calm tone.

"Ermmm yeah it takes me away from the usual everyday things in life, especially with this certain genre." Nodoka replied with a smile as if she trusted the individual holding her.

Fingers suddenly started stroking her hair in an affectionate manner to which she did not react to at first, until she felt the person nibbling her ear softly playfully. This time a blush came onto her cheeks as she tried to gently move her head away.

"Hehe stop that, I am trying to read." she said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Do you really want me to? Sounded like you liked the attention just then." the figure replied in the same calm tone but with slight playfulness.

"Yes I do so ummm could you please not do that right now." Nodoka said while trying to return to her reading.

"Okay." the figure simply replied while reading the story that was in her hands. As Nodoka's eyes finished reading through a page and before turning it she heard the figure ask "Do you believe fairy tale endings happen in reality?"

The purple haired girl was caught off guard by this question but was willing to answer.

"Well, I ermmm like to believe they really do…" she replied with some slight hesitation in her voice "Since these stories show hope in a happy ending and that is no different to reality since happiness is always somewhere whether its near or far." the library girl answered as honestly as she could.

"Are you speaking from experience Nodoka?" the figure replied while its hands pushed her down onto the bed in a forceful but yet gentle manner and was moving to lay on top of the purple haired girl.

"From our situation of when we got together, yes." Nodoka stated with a smile upon her face.

It was then at that moment one of the person's hands touched Nodoka's cheek to caress it softly, her eyes were so attached to the individual in the darkness that she could swear the only thing she could see were the eyes when in actual fact she could only feel the gaze from the person over her.

"May I at least kiss my princess that I can not during our time in the eyes of the crowds?" the figure asked softly while coming closer to her face revealing more of the features of the individual in question.

With a smile and a blush strewn across her cheeks the library girl shyly stroked the long dark blue hair that were braided, as her purple eyes stared back into dark blue ones that bared bottled up affection which was about to overflow any minute she couldn't help but look shyly away.

"Y-y-ou may…" Nodoka timidly replied to the now revealed young woman who laid on top of her with only their thin night clothes covering their bodies.

But it became apparent that as soon as she gave her bed partner permission, the library girl felt a pair of lips kiss her with so much love and passion that she could tell that the long dark blue haired girl was keeping it in until she had the opportunity to give her this passionate affection.

Upon realising this Nodoka returned the kiss with as much as she received feeling her body, heart and soul becoming excited with how close they were. While losing herself in the moment her arms wrapped around the other girl in a loving embrace hoping to never let go of her and to never lose her, dropping the book she had completely forgotten about in her hands.

With her mind completely blank of her surroundings only the kiss and the love the two were giving each other only mattered now, the female lover of Nodoka's smiled into the kiss while stroking her sides down to her waist caressing it softly sending shivers of pleasure through the shy purple haired girl's body.

A sudden foreign sound brought the two girls back to reality as they broke off the kiss, the unfamiliar sound became more familiar to them both when they heard it once more to be the soft moans of a certain girl who just woken up.

Nodoka quickly pushed her partner down and under her blanket and got back to her book as if nothing happened. As soon as the moaning ceased some creaking could be heard as if someone was getting up.

"Nodoka? You're still reading at this time?" asked a tired looking long green haired girl who looked to her with a glazed expression on her face while sorting out her glasses she just put on.

"Ohhh ummm yeah I was just finishing up reading a chapter, hope I didn't wake you Haruna." Nodoka replied softly while looking down.

"Nah you didn't wake me at all." she said quietly but then yawned while getting her dressing gown from nearby to put on before "I'll be right back okay?" she said as she left the room.

"Okay, just be careful if you plan to go out of the dorms?" the library girl said with concern in her voice.

"I will." the girl known as Haruna replied with a tired looking smile before she left closing the door behind her.

At that moment the very person Nodoka hid under her blanket came out and looked around.

"Lucky for us she didn't catch us in the act." the young dark blue haired girl said while still talking quietly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what to do if Haruna found out about us." the shy purple haired girl said with slight sorrow within her voice.

"Something wrong?" her female partner asked with concern.

"Well…. I guess it's just, I just wish life wasn't so hard where love like ours is frowned upon, I want to tell our friends but…. If we do we may end up… not being liked anymore…" tears started to well up in her eyes as she finished, making the young girl she loved sit right next to her, hold her comfortingly while stroking through her hair.

"Nodoka, I know its hard to think about it but someday we may have to confess our love to everyone… if they really are our friends they will understand, right?" the dark blue haired girl said with a quick soft kiss to her forehead as if that was going to calm the purple haired girl.

"Hmmm yeah." Nodoka replied knowing full well that her partner's logic could not be argued against but yet her heart felt heavy with the thought of that situation.

"Then try not to worry until we cross that bridge okay?" the calm dark blue haired girl said quietly and comfortingly.

"Okay." the shy purple haired girl answered softly with an added sigh, with that she tried to get back to her book but before she could open it to where she left off her lover's hand was suddenly placed over her hand that was about to open the book.

"You want to read still? Too bad I still want to give you more love." the young calm lover said which made Nodoka look to her with a blush on her cheeks as if she wasn't expecting her partner to still continue where they left off.

"I ermmm well-" Nodoka said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Allow me to try and ease your nervousness, my shy princess." the young female lover said cutting her lover from what she was about to say while pulling her down onto the bed and once again laid down on top of her staring into her purple eyes with the dark blue yet piercing gaze.

Not letting Nodoka have the chance to reply she took her chance to once again kiss the timid library girl deeply and affectionately, while receiving the blessing from her partner's lips Nodoka couldn't help but kiss back and try wrap her arms around the dark blue haired girl again like before knowing full well she was doing this to take her worries of everything away.

Suddenly at that moment a foreign hand made its way to the purple haired girl's buttons on her night clothes, realising what was going on she broke the kiss and looked to see her lover's hand undoing the first button.

"W-w-whata-a-areyoudoing!?" Nodoka suddenly shouted quietly in disbelief and yet wonder to what her lover had in store for her.

"I want to do this, just once so please don't be mad, I know you will like this." the culprit undoing her buttons replied with the same quiet calm manner, she undid the third button and moved Nodoka's shirt to show more of her fair skin and naked shoulders hidden in the thin night clothes.

_In The Morning_

The morning was now very much different from last night, the hard down pour of rain ceased and the clouds unveiled the sun to brighten everyone's day. In the dorm bedroom from last night Nodoka could be seen putting on her school uniform for the day.

While her shoulders were still bare she looked to her right shoulder area to see what appeared to have been a bite mark, which many seem to call 'love bites' these days. She put on her white shirt and sighed in relief when she found the mark was covered meaning no one would notice and ask her questions she would be too embarrassed to answer.

With that she got her things together for today's classes and put her bag onto her shoulder to carry and left the bedroom to see the tired Haruna from last night and her best friend who had long dark blue braided hair and always had a neutral expression on her face no matter what emotion she held inside.

"There you are, you sure took your time to get up this morning." the long green haired girl said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep in." Nodoka replied while placing her bag on a nearby chair and went towards the small kitchen area to a quick breakfast consisting of a slice of bread with jam and a glass of orange juice.

"Hehe did Nodoka get sucked up into a world of knights in shining armour taking princesses like you away from all pain last night?" Haruna jokingly said while grinning.

The purple haired girl did not reply to that and she just blushed lightly as if thinking about her 'knight' that took away her pain last night.

"Haruna stop messing around we may be late if you distract her with your silly remarks." the dark blue haired girl said calmly while drinking one of her strange juices she always seemed to carry around with her, this mornings one being 'Coke and Egg Juice'.

"Oh come on Yue I was only playing with her." Haruna replied with her usual smile on her face.

After the quick breakfast the girls all left with bags in hand and soon after they were walking down the path towards Mahora Academy for the day. The three girls chatted about many things their lives and what they did for homework.

They soon made it to the school grounds but they were unusually early so the three of them sat down on a nearby bench waiting for the time to go to class. While the girls were talking the purple haired library girl suddenly felt a familiar set of fingers entwine with hers and holding her hand.

Nodoka couldn't help but feel happy on the inside for the small things like that especially if it's in secret from their friends, she just thought while talking that the comforting hand was really sweet to feel.

"Sorry guys I'm going to the toilet, but I'll be right back." the dark blue haired girl said in her usual quiet tone as she quickly let go of Nodoka's hand and went away like nothing happened.

As the purple haired girl watched her lover leave she just smiled softly thinking she was lucky to have someone like her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar voice asked "So do you want to tell me anything?"

Feeling shocked by the question that burst her thought bubble she looked back to Haruna who just sat there with a usual smile upon her face.

"Huh? Tell you something like what?" she asked with curiosity for the sudden question that came from the long green haired girl's mouth.

"Well, I know this may sound silly of me to ask but….." Nodoka was feeling the unusual feeling of fear of what may be the next words to come out of her mouth "are you and Yue going out?" she finally asked leaving the library girl not only with a face red with embarrassment but also dread in thinking about what to give for an answer to such a question.

"Ermmm ummm w-w-why do you ask that?" the purple haired girl questioned pretending not to know what she was on about.

"I've seen you two being close, more then usual so I wondered if that was the case." Haruna explained not too much but not too little for her to understand why she asked.

Nodoka didn't know how to answer this so without thinking she looked down as if to hide her eyes behind the fringe of her hair so the inquisitive young woman couldn't find the truth within her eyes.

"Nodoka, look at me please." Haruna's voice suddenly said softly as if she knew how fragile her friend was. At first the library girl did not look up afraid of what may happen but in the end her friend brought her head up so they could see eye to eye.

"M-m-me and Yue a-are just close friends that's all." Nodoka suddenly blurted out even though her blushing cheeks and stutter said otherwise.

"Sorry… I am afraid that I can tell that you're lying, especially with this sort of situation." the long green haired girl replied while sorting out her glasses.

Now she didn't know what to say, it looked like Haruna may have saw something after all without her and Yue realising it. At that moment her heart was starting to feel more full of distress for her secret may come out even though she tried to calm herself down but tears welled up in her eyes.

Haruna noticed this and looked caringly to Nodoka while wrapping her arms around the library girl in a comforting hug and saying "Awww come here, it'll be alright." the girl in her arms was staying calm best as she can and only one tear slowly went down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

"You're scared huh?" Haruna asked softly.

Nodoka only slowly and with hesitation nodded to answer the question, the artist looked to the library girl and stroked her head gently while smiling to her.

"You don't have to be afraid you know." she said with a tone of kindness.

"Huh?" the purple haired girl looked curiously to her friend wondering why she said that.

"Even though I was shocked to find out you two were going out together and even though you both never told me, I would honestly never hate you both for loving each other." Haruna answered with a smile upon her face while looking towards Nodoka.

"You really mean that?" the library girl asked with hope that she meant it.

"Of course I do, silly Nodoka." the long green haired artist said with a slight chuckle.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her once more giving her a tight hug and from that she could tell she helped ease the heavy burden within the purple haired girl's heart, feeling glad to see her like this she returned the friendly hug she received.

"Come on now, let go or I may make Yue jealous when she returns." Haruna said teasingly.

"Ohhh really?! I a-a-am sorry I didn't know I would give off that kind of impression." Nodoka naively said considering what her friend said was truth when she let go of her.

"Hehe I was kidding Nodoka, geez even when you're in love with a girl your still the same." the long green haired girl said while chuckling at the way she made her react.

"Ermmm… Haruna can you do me and Yue a favor?" the purple haired girl timidly asked.

"Heh you don't want me to tell everyone in school about you two eh?" Haruna said following it up with a playful wink. Seeing the blush appear on her face she smiled and said "Don't worry, this is one piece of information that I will not spread around the school okay?"

Feeling she could trust Haruna after hearing that, she gave a quick nod and smile glad to have at least one person know about them and yet hold no discontent towards the love between her and the girl she cherished being with everyday.

At that moment the person in question returned from the bathroom and looked to them sensing something foreign in the atmosphere.

"Did I miss something?" Yue asked in wonder hoping it was just her imagination.

"Nothing important, just talking about what to do today in the library." Haruna calmly said as if nothing that big happened.

Accepting that as truth the girls got their things together after noticing the time was close for the beginning of their first class, also there were now many more girls arriving now.

A loud ringing of a bell suddenly signalled the time for the first class and all the girls started to rush to their classes.

"First one to Negi-Sensei's class can do the least work in the library." Haruna announced gleefully as if this was her lucky day, as soon that was said she ran off in front of them and through the doors of the school entrance.

"Let's take our time." Yue simply said while looking to Nodoka.

Even though she was blushing at how the slightly shorter girl looked to her Nodoka couldn't help but smile while holding onto Yue's hand and replying happily "Yes but lets not make Negi-Sensei wait too long."

After saying that she gently pulled her lover in the direction she wanted to go through in order to reach their classroom, while they both ran Nodoka could not help but feel like no matter what bad things may happen today, tomorrow or any day in the future, she felt that everything in the end would be alright as long as she had the courage and support she needed.

"Yue…" the purple haired girl stopped before they reached their classroom window so no one from within the class could see them while distracted students within were waiting for the teacher.

"Before we start and finish the days may I ummmmm h-h-have my first and last kiss of our day everyday and never make it the last for our fairy tale of love?" Nodoka shyly asked her lover quietly and nervously.

"Heh silly Nodoka, of course you may because, I love you." Yue replied with a soft squeeze of her hand and made the slightly taller girl face her to give her a slight mental push to start in giving her the first kiss of the day.

"I love you too." the purple haired girl replied while slowly closing the gap between them and placing her lips over hers to give and receive the kiss that would not be their final kiss. As long as they were together and had their moments together like this nothing else mattered. For whatever reason or no reason what so ever Nodoka could feel that the love they had for each other could only end happily ever after.

THE END

--

There you have it my first and possibly final NodokaxYue story since I find time to write extremely rare these days but anyway I hoped you all liked this. Well an author's job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
